Dark Halls
by JumpingBanana
Summary: Hopefully I'll have time to update this one. Takes place in Five Nights at Freddy's 4
1. Chapter 1

The sound of my phone ringing echoes down the hall, waking me up from sleeping. I try and tune it out by pressing my pillow on my head, and wait for it to stop ringing. The answering machine beeps, so I drag myself out of bed. Dad always said that if there's a message, I should listen to it because it might be important.

I put my slippers on and head towards the door, reaching for the doorknob. _"Wait! You're not going to leave me here, are you?"_ I hear someone call out from behind. I turn around to see my Fredbear plush on the ground, looking up at me with his blank eyes.

"No way," I say, and walk over to him and pick him up. "Ok, let's go."

 _"Wait!"_ He cries.

"Now what?" I groan.

 _"It's dark in the halls, and we both know you're too short to reach the light switch. You should grab your light stick."_

"You mean the flashlight?" I ask mockingly.

 _"Yes, that thing. Quickly now, dad wouldn't be too happy if he found out we ignored a message."_ I walk over to my nightstand and grab my flashlight. It's not that big, nor is it powerful, but it has kittens on it, so that means it has to be good.

I turn on the flashlight and walk out the door, leaving it open behind me. Down the hall I see a blinking red light, and stop in my tracks. I begin to tremble, not knowing where the light could possibly be coming from. _"Don't worry, buddy. It's just the phone. There's a message, remember?"_ I shake myself up and reassure myself, and push forward. I navigate through the living room and into the kitchen, where the phone is. I push the button next to the blinking light, and wait for the machine to start.

 _You have.. One.. New message._

 _*Beeeeeep!*_

 _ **"Hey there, champ! It's your dad! I know it's late, so if it's morning by the time you listen to this, don't freak out. Your mother and I are fine, we just got stuck with the night shift again. But I know you'll hear this first thing, because I know my son. Anywho, I'm just calling to let you know that we have the night shift for the rest of the week, but I talked to my boss and he said that he'll let us have the day off on your birthday! Isn't that great? I was thinking that maybe you could grab a couple of your friends and we could all go to Fredbear's! Doesn't that sound like fun? So anyways, I'll see you in the morning, Mike. I hope you sleep well bud. Goodnight."**_

 _*click*_

I press the button to turn off the machine, and unknowingly begin to tremble again. Fredbear's? Why would he take me there, doesn't he know that I'm terrified of that place?

 _"You should probably get some sleep. You are only ten, you are up waaaay past your bedtime."_ Fredbear says.

"Y-yeah... Yeah, ok.." I say, and head back to my room, still shaking. I walk into my room and close the door behind me, and turn off and put my flashlight on the stand. I get in bed, putting Fredbear right beside me.

 _"Well goodnight, Mike."_ He says.

"Goodnight," I say, already drifting off to sleep.

 _"Tomorrow is another day..."_ I hear, before drifting off to deep slumber.

 **Author's Note: So? How was it? Good? Bad? Amazing? Terrible? Terribly amazing or amazingly terrible? Not to much happened, but that's just because it's the first chapter and all that jazz. Hopefully I'll actually keep up with this one (unlike my other ones. Yeah I'm looking at you homicide investigation) so I can actually get a story out! Hurray!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Thump thump thump_.

" _Mike."_

 _Thump thump thump thump thump._

" _Mike! Wake up! There's something in the house!"_ Fredbear whispers.

"Hmm.. wha..? Whas goin on?" I say. "What're you going on about?"

" _Something's moving around in the halls, something big. I'd go and see what it was, but I can't move around on my own. Also I'm scared."_

"There's nobody here except for us," I say. "Go back to-"

 _Thump thump thump thump_.

"What was that?" I mutter. "It couldn't be Mom or Dad, they aren't supposed to be back for a while.." I get out of bed and grab my flashlight, heading for the door. I slowly open the door, shining my light down the hall. "Must've been my imagination…" I whisper, and head back into my room. As I'm walking toward my bed, I realize I forgot to close the door. I walk back over to the door, and shine the light out into the hall to be able to see the door knob. I grab it and begin to pull the door shut, but something catches, and the door doesn't close. I stare in confusion at the bottom of the door, looking to see if there's anything in the way, like a sock or something, but there's nothing there. I open the door back up a little bit, and try to close it again, but it still catches on something. I look up to see if there's anything wrong with the doorknob, and I'm greeted by the grotesque face of a familiar character.

"Ch-Ch-Ch-Ch-" I stutter. I can't move. I want to, but my legs are scared stiff. Some sort of robotic breathing is coming from the evil chicken, who has way too many teeth. Last I checked, chicken didn't have teeth.

" _Hey Mike? What's the matter?"_ Fredbear says from the bed. " _Hurry up, I want to go slee... OH MY GOD WHAT IS THAT THING?"_ He yells mid-sentence. The chicken pulls the door open and reaches for me, intending to pull me out into the hall to do lord knows what to me. I snap out of my paralysis and stumble backwards just as it lunges, causing itself to miss. It falls to the floor, a little stunned from the impact. I run back to my bed and find things to throw at it. Pillows, a pencil from my nightstand, and stuffed animals. In a terrified craze, I reach for Fredbear ready to throw him. I grab his leg. " _Hey hey hey! What do you think you're doing?!"_ He yells. I ignore his confused ranting and launch him at the chicken. " _No no no no no no no!"_ He bounces off Chica's head, sending him bouncing across the floor. " _Ow."_ Chica screams out in pain, and retreats out the door.

"What was that all about?" I ask.

" _Beats me. I'm still mad you threw me."_ He says.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Thrill of the moment, you know?"

" _Well it wasn't very thrilling for me, and I'm willing to bet it wasn't for you either. You were scared stiff!"_

"Pfft, what? I was… distracting it. Yeah, that's it."

" _Suuure… Just go back to bed, Mike."_

"But what if it comes back? It could get me in my sleep! I'd rather sit and just wait for the morning."

" _Fine, whatever floats your boat pal. You're the boss."_ I sit at the edge of my bed, shining my light at both doors, and occasionally the closet. The clock reads two-thirty.

"It's going to be a long night," I mutter.

 **Author's Note: Here it is, chapter two. Nothing fancy or too long. Just a quick little snippet. See you in the next chapter then!**


End file.
